Scottish Deerhound
Steve I bet the ladies love a man in armor~ How others see you '' *People see you as having a noticeable presence. You may not always say something, but people definitely notice you. *People seem to like to set you against certain standards. Or see you as having a lot to accomplish. *You can be quite congenial and friendly with those you know quite well. *People see you as ‘classy.’ *To other people you can seem more ‘driven’ then the average joe. God forbid anything stands in between you and something you want. *People see you as a sort of ‘diamond in the rough,’ it’s not everyday the see someone like you, and the often relish being in your company. *Your quite quiet compared to a lot of the people you hang out with, but you definitely like their company. *People like to make false judgments about you. '''My manly ways and turn a phrase are sure to thrill her~' How you really are *You’re an ‘elegant’ individual you maneuvers themselves through life’s problems with ease. *Your very calm, and don’t really get angry. *Your independent, you don’t take well to being led through things by the nose, and learn best at your own pace. *You’re fast and efficient in your favorite things. *You are quite picky with those you fawn over. *You can be a little coarse or vulgar. *You are extremely devoted to those who you love. *You’re pretty low maintence; you don’t need a lot to be happy. *You live to have fun and would probably make an excellent partier if you were loud. * A girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars~ When you refuse to lose '' *You'll do whatever it takes to get your point across. *You don’t leave an argument until someone is down for the count. *Rarely will you ever get into a physical confrontation. *You normally try to see from the other person’s perspective in petty squabbles. *However, that only works when you are completely levelheaded. *You’ll sometimes bring up past problems with someone to hit ‘below the belt’ *You can wait out people’s periods of anger in order to resolve something. '''The only girl who’d love him is his mother ~' All those little imperfections '' *You can be oversensitive. *You pick up on things slowly if you don’t see the point in learning it. *You get stressed easily. *You can be incredibly stubborn. *You can be quite timid, aloof even. *When you get stressed, everything about your daily life gets thrown off. It could be your sleep habits, hunger, etc. *You hate seeing people fight, and tend to be the peacekeeper and maker of your group. *You tend to carry people’s problems. Say, If your friend is having a bad day – you’ll worry probably worse than your friend feels. '''He thinks he’s such a lady killer~' SEX? YES PLZ. *male A larger prescence. *female Care about your friendships. *female Naturally reach out to help others. Facts: Scottish Deerhounds were once only used by royalty. These dogs have such a voracious and expensive appetite that it’s one of the major turnoffs for these dogs to be considered a good family dog. Quotes: "Over all good things certain, this is sure indeed, Suffer not the old King, for we know the breed." -Rudyard Kipling "No one strikes me with impunity" -Edgar Allen Poe '' ''Song: A girl worth fighting for; Mulan. Category:Author:Steve Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Class:Mammalia